New Keepers of the Water Towers
New Keepers of The Water Towers (Previously known as New Keepers) were a psychedelic rock band originating from Stockholm Sweden. Describing themselves as "kosmiche rock", New Keepers are adamant in changing up their sound constantly and pushing their own limits, often to avoid shoehorning or pigeonholing to a single genre as indicated by their Facebook bio.New Keepers of The Water Towers Facebook Stonerrock.com would retroactively describe them as "a sonic Swedish collision between the heaviest of metal and the firmest of rock. Wrapped up with the lyrical themes of dwelling beasts and filthy creatures, the sound can only be described as massive." To date New Keepers of The Water Towers have released four studio albums and have performed in many parts of Scandinavia and Europe since officially going by their current name in 2009. History Initially this band existed simply as New Keepers and functioned as a stoner/doom band from 1 October 2006 to roughly the Spring of 2009,Last.fm before renaming themselves as New Keepers of The Water Towers with their earliest known shows in August that year.Last.fm That same year saw the release of a fifteen-track debut album entitled Chronicles, released on CD via MeteorCity Records and on vinyl the next year as The Chronicles of Iceman via High Roller Records. The next year saw the band largely performing in Sweden and Denmark, including appearances at Roskilde Festival and a gig supporting Saturnalia Temple.Last.fm The band's second album The Calydonian Hunt saw release in 2011 via MeteorCity, both of which saw positive reception. New Keepers of The Water Towers saw sporadic appearances over 2012 and 2013, along with work for a third record to newly signed label Listenable Records. Following an appearance at Devilstone Festival in Lithuania,New Keepers of The Water Towers Facebook details on the third album would be further revealed. Recorded in 2011 and 2012 through Asylum Studios, Eastman Studios, various locations and apartments while mixing and mastering would be handled at Studio Brutalus. The Cosmic Child was released in early 2013 to positive reception from the likes of The Obelisk,The Obelisk Ghost Cult MagazineGhost Cult Magazine and Angry Metal GuyAngry Metal Guy among others. That year New Keepers of The Water Towers would make appearances at Zwarte Cross and Krökbacken before embarking on a mini-tour that October which included a pre-sales party for Roadburn, Hypno5e Festival in France and Into The Void in the Netherlands.Last.fm This would segue into the band making a short tour of Europe that February (Including a gig supporting Dream Theater) and making their first appearance at Roadburn Festival that April.Last.fm Following their appearance at Roadburn, work would begin on a fourth album. New Keepers of The Water Towers would record their new album between 2014 and 2015 at Asylum Studios and The Eastman Institute, amid gigs alongside Solstafir and Crippled Black Phoenix. Infernal Machine would see release on 4 March 2016 to critical praise, along with their most extensive tour to date alongside Hexvessel, culminating at a return appearance at Roadburn Festival. Following a gig supporting Cult of Luna and Julie Christmas on 2 November,New Keepers of The Water Towers Facebook the band would go dormant with their last posts on social media being on 4 November 2016.New Keepers of The Water Towers Facebook The band has not posted anything since, leaving their status unknown if not inactive. Discography Studio Albums *'Chronicles' (2009, MeteorCity) *'The Calydonian Hunt' (2011, MeteorCity) *'The Cosmic Child' (2013, Listenable) *'Infernal Machine' (2016, Listenable) Other Releases *'Chronicles of the Massive Boar' (As New Keepers) (2007, Toraz) *'The Chronicles of Iceman' (As New Keepers) (2008, Toraz) Members *'Rasmus Booberg' - Guitar, Moog, Bongos, Vocals *'Tor Sjödén' - Drums, Percussion *'Victor Berg' - Guitar, Lap Steel *'Björn Andersson' - Bass, Vocals *'Adam Forsgren' - Synthesizer, Mellotron, Rhodes Organ List of Known Tours *'October 2013 Mini-Tour' (2013)Last.fm *'Spring 2014 Mini-Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'2016 European Tour' (With Hexvessel) (2016)Last.fm External Links *Interview via New Noise References Category:Band Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Space Rock Category:MeteorCity Records